


Dark ABCs

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood As Lube, Body Writing, Breathplay, Breeding, Cannibalism, Character Death, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deja Vu, Drug Use, Dubious Morality, Existentialism, F/M, Fallen Angels, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Periods, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, Wendigo, Yandere, ghost - Freeform, questionable morality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: A series of drabbles/fics where I practice writing darker themes and topics. Comments and feedback are appreciated.Please read the tags and chapter 1 (WARNING). Some drabbles are smut, some are not.
Comments: 64
Kudos: 183





	1. WARNING

THIS SERIES OF DRABBLES/FICS IS FULL OF RAPE/NON-CON, ABUSE, DEATH, AND OTHER SENSITIVE TOPICS!!!

I just want to practice writing more dark/horror/uncomfortable fanfics. These are **not** meant to be nice or leave a nice feeling in the reader's gut. They are meant so that I can get in some practice with a genre that I am not used to writing and try to figure out how darker aspects fit into fiction. I condone **nothing** within these fics.

I plan to write drabbles more than actual fics (though the length of the writing is whatever it is). Some chapters have smut, others do not. The title of the chapter is the theme of the writing. Please check the tags on each individual drabble and tell me if I missed anything important. I am trying my best to tag them, but I am not very good at tagging.

Any comments or feedback are appreciated while I try to figure out how this kind of thing works. I really just want to expand my ability and what kinds of fics I can write.

Reader/MC's gender changes each chapter and will be posted in the tags. This is a side project, so it will update whenever it does. Sorry, but I am still devoted to my main fic.


	2. A - Asphyxiation (Belphie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Belphie killed you at some point? I have never forgotten.
> 
> Tags: Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood as lube, Death, Rape/Non-con, Gender-neutral reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags for this drabble and make sure you are okay with the content.

His hands wrapped around your throat, lifting you off the ground so that you were forced to stand on the tips of your toes for any sort of relief. The look of hurt and betrayal in your eyes was the most beautiful thing in the world to him in this moment. Belphegor wondered how much deeper that ache could go as he slammed you against the wall of the prison you had just so generously freed him from, his hand never leaving your neck.

One of his hands left your neck, a viable print left behind where it had just been choking you. Without a second thought, he reached into his pants and fished out his half-hard cock, stroking himself to the look of absolute terror on your face. The sight of you made him sick, but he could at least enjoy how pathetic you looked.

A human that was supposed to help bridge the gap between the human realm and the Devildom? What a joke. As far as Belphegor was concerned, you were just another worthless soul living on borrowed time; time that had just run out. The only thing he could think of was making your final moments as miserable as possible.

Your face was burning a light shade of blue from lack of oxygen. He was letting you breathe just enough so that you didn't pass out, but it wasn't enough to keep your brain functioning at full capacity. Your legs flailed helplessly, trying to keep you grounded and failing. You already knew that this is where you were going to die. But you wouldn't just die. No. You were going to be violated before Belphegor allowed you the honor of passing from this world.

Of course, he didn't care that you were dry when he tore your bottoms and underwear away from your body and forced his cock into you. He actually found it amusing when you started to bleed after a few thrusts because he was tearing you open from the inside, your blood acting as lube to allow him easier access to your heat. The tears and pitiful sobs that you could barely get out were just other things to be aroused by. You were suffering and that was all he needed.

Your last memory of this world would be how you were used by a demon as nothing more than a fleeting experiment; a tool to free him and then a toy to amuse him and take out some sense of perverted pleasure in. The thought of how much that must break you inside was the last push he needed to cum. Without remorse, he filled your bloody hole with his cum, staring daggers straight into your eyes as he did.

He waited for realization to dawn in your oxygen-starved brain about what had just happened, and the second it showed-

_Snap_

He let your lifeless body fall in a heap on the floor. A mixture of his cum and your blood leaked from your sex and all he could do was smile at how beautifully pathetic you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of this weird learning experiment. If you have any comments of feedback, I would appreciate it.


	3. B - Breeding (Diavolo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo always wanted a happy family with the person he loved, but what happens when his partner isn't ready for that step.
> 
> Tags: Breeding, Forced pregnancy, Periods, Period sex, Rape/Non-con, afab reader

You were special. That's what he told you and what you had to tell yourself. You weren't like other demonesses or humans. You were special because you were the prince's prized possession, the thing he cared about more than anything in this world. 

Yes, Diavolo claimed to love you, and at the time you had returned the feeling with enthusiasm. It had been so picturesque when everything started. He spoiled you, lavished gifts upon you, made time for you, showed you earthly pleasures you never could have imagined. If only you had noticed all of those strange behaviors earlier...

Whenever he brought you to bed he was hesitant to let you go, insisting you stay around his cock until he was finished. He often fucked you until you couldn't think to say no, where he would empty himself into you over and over until he was satisfied. He was always asking how you were feeling, something you were sure he did because be worried about you. He would look disappointed whenever you got your period. You chalked it up to him sympathizing with your pain. 

It wasn't until you missed a month that you really learned what he was thinking. You had been panicked. You weren't ready to have a child. Still, you had to tell Dia. If you were pregnant, he needed to know. He was ever the dutiful boyfriend with you. He tried to ease your fears, lay your worries to rest, and comfort you. He reassured you that he would be there for you and whatever child you may both have. You almost felt ready to start a family with him when he kissed your forehead and told you that you would make a wonderful mother.

Then, a few weeks later, your period came. There was no pregnancy, just delayed menstruation. You thought Dia would be relieved when you told him that it was a false alarm, maybe a little disappointed at worst, but relieved that you weren't about to have an unexpected child before the two of you were really ready.

His reaction was anything but relieved.

"What did you say?" His eyes were brutal and harsh like he didn't believe you.

"Umm… it turns out I'm not pregnant. I just got my period a little late this time. It happens every now and again." You had to repeat yourself, but something felt wrong with his response to the news.

He stepped closer to you, his large frame towering over your own. You swallowed hard in your throat, unable to recall him ever acting like this before. His hands reached out and grabbed you by the hips, pulling you flush against him. For a moment you thought everything was alright and that you had just been mistaken.

Then he opened his mouth, "What does it take to knock you up?"

Your eyes shot open and all you could do was look up at him in disbelief, "What?" You must have misheard him.

His grip on you tightened and it was then that you knew you weren't mistaken. His usually gentle hands turned harsh as they dug into your sides, roughly pulling at the fabric of your shirt.

As you tried to step away from his abusive hold, it only got tighter, "I told you, right? I'll be there for you and our child. There's no reason to wait any longer."

"Dia, I can't." You tried to keep your voice from shaking, but it was clear you couldn't, "I'm not ready. I'm still finishing up school and I have to go home at the end of the year…"

And the look he gave you after you said that told you everything you needed to know. The love in his eyes hadn't faded, but they were certainly scoffing at you. _You'll be ready, like it or not, and you weren't going home._ There was no way he would ever allow the most precious thing in all the worlds to escape from him for even a moment.

That night, he took you against your will. You wanted to scream and call for help from anybody, but there was no one that would help you around. The worst part was that, even as you tried begging him to stop, his pace was gentle. He spread you open with his fingers so his full size wouldn't hurt you, laid trails of kisses over your flesh to show you he cared, rolled against you, and teased that spot he knew you loved so he could watch your face come undone in pleasure, and he made sure you came around his cock over and over. The only part that was explicitly harsh with him was that when he came it would be inside of you, even as you cried and protested and begged him to let you go. At those times, he would just shush you and reassure you that everything would be alright and that you and he would have a beautiful family.

You woke up the next day in his bed, the blood of your period staining the sheets under you and it felt disgusting. Diavolo curled around you as he held you against his chest, his free hand holding onto your abdomen expectantly. When you tried to wiggle free, you woke him up and his hold only got tighter.

"Good morning, Princess." He kissed you as if nothing was wrong, "How did you sleep?"

You could only shake your head, "I need to go." His eyes flickered with something and you knew you needed to backtrack, "I have classes soon, you know. I don't want to be late."

"Oh." He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before reaching his unilateral decision, "I'm giving you permission to skip today. We'll get you set up with online classes later so you won't ever have to leave again."

Right. He showed you his true colors now. Love and possession. That's what he gave you. You were special because he loved you, and because he loved you he wanted to possess you and everything about you. You grabbed at your stomach, filled with the desire to tear yourself open and scrape out everything he had put inside of you.

He saw your attention to your stomach and just smiled, "Don't worry." He kissed the side of your face before reaching his hand down between your legs and rubbing at your folds, still painted with his cum from the night before, "We can keep trying for as long as it takes."


	4. C - Cannibalism (Beel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found Beel in the kitchen one day, making something that smelled delicious. He shares a little with you. Soon, you find yourself very, very hungry.
> 
> Tags: Cannibalism, Wendigo, Gender-neutral reader, Not smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain apparently doesn't know what a drabble is, so take this fic that is just a little too long.

“What are you making?” You could smell whatever Beel was cooking from your room and its fragrance was amazing, so you had to check it out.

The large demon looked at you from over his shoulder, standing over a pot of thick brown liquid filled with potatoes, vegetables, and meat.

“Is it a stew?” That’s what it looked like to you, “I didn’t think you had food duty today.”

“I don’t.” He said as he turned back to the pot and continued to stir, “I was hungry so I decided to make something from a long time ago.” Something he didn’t eat anymore since you came to the Devildom, but he had been craving and finally gave in.

“How long ago?” You had to wonder if he meant a few decades or a few hundred given how long demons lived.

He had to actually stop to think about how long it had been. The exact amount of time it had been since one of his cults had made this kind of meal for him was obscure by now, “It’s not the exact same anymore, but it’s from BCE.”

“Wow, that is a long time ago.” Although it was probably not that long ago for him, “Well, it smells really good either way.” You got closer so you could take a closer look.

He looked down at you, seeing the way your eyes glistened as they stared at the pot. He shouldn’t offer you any, but that look made something inside of him salivate. Blame it on him being a demon seeing a human in the prime of their innocence and giving in to his baser urges to tempt souls to his side, “Would you like some?”

“Really?” Beel offering to share food was so rare that it was like seeing a three headed snake in the wild. How could you not take him up on the offer?

He nodded and scooped out some of the stew from the pot and put it into a bowl for you. He was careful as he scooped, trying to avoid giving you any meat, and handed you the bowl while he scooped out a (Beel sized) serving for himself.

The both of you sat at the dining room table with spoons in hand and proceeded to eat the meal he had given you. The broth ran over your tongue and you swore you could taste colors and smell sounds. It was the most unusual thing you had ever tasted, but it was indescribably good. You couldn’t help but smile as you ate.

You were a little confused how you seemed to not get any of the meat, but you had to assume it was just an unfortunate coincidence. Meat tended to pool at the bottom of the stew, so Beel probably just missed it. However, floating in your broth was one small piece. As you bit into the meat your face lit up. It was so tender and juicy. You were actually upset that you only got one piece.

“Hey, Beel,” you spoke up in a small voice, trying not to sound demanding, “Do you think there’s any more meat? I, uhhh, I didn’t get a lot…”

There was a look on his face. You couldn’t tell if he was horrified or fascinated by that request. He looked at his bowl, then at you, “Did you like it?”

You nodded, “It’s really good. I can’t believe you’ve never made it before.”

That was when the hunger set in. You were blissfully innocent and unaware and any demon would want to sink their fangs into you, “I can make it again if you’d like.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.” No matter how good it was, that wouldn’t be fair.

“Then you can have a little of anything I make.” And that should have been your warning, since Beel was not one to share. You could still walk away if you didn’t take up his offer, but you couldn’t even fathom of what he was offering you. So, with a smile on your face, you accepted.

You could always tell when Beel was in the kitchen, because the smell that drifted into your room was mouthwatering. At first, you tried not to bother him, but you would sometimes give in and ask to have a bit of what he was making. The amount of meat he gave you was always small, but it was always divine. Eventually, you started asking for a portion any time he was in the kitchen, and he always handed you food with a smile on his face. Even the amount of meat he gave you started to get larger and larger, and you found it to be your favorite part of any meal he made.

When he wasn’t making food, however, you noticed this growing pain in your stomach. You were sure you were eating properly, but it was like nothing could satisfy you. No matter what you ate, if it wasn’t something Beel gave you, it would never make the hunger go away. It was so bad that you swore you were losing weight. When you looked in the mirror, you could see your own ribs. Maybe your metabolism had picked up? While you were at it, you also seemed to be getting taller. That was strange, considering you were already an adult and you should have stopped growing years ago, but you measured yourself and you were indeed steadily getting a little taller.

It was one particularly bad night when you finally gave in and made your way to the kitchen to search for literally anything that could ease the hunger. You weren’t even surprised when you ran into Beel also making his way through the fridge.

“Anything good in there?” You asked him, your voice cracking from hunger even as you try to hide it.

He looked back at you, swallowing what was in his mouth, “There’s a few things. Some fruit and some sweets.” Although half of the total amount was already shoveled into his face.

Your stomach made a needy noise at that, “Anything more… savory?” You weren’t sure why you needed his cooking so badly, but maybe there were leftovers you could munch on (even though you knew Beel never left any behind).

He shook his head, “Nothing like that.”

“Oh…” Your disappointment was immeasurable.

He seemed to look in the back of the fridge for a moment, debating something with himself before turning back to you, “If you give me a little bit I can make something.”

“Really?” You were so hungry that you didn’t even try to reject his offer.

He seemed to reach deep into the fridge and pull out a small round object wrapped in a white cloth, “Would you like meat buns?”

You loved this man. It was like he could read your mind, “Please?”

He gave you a smile and fished around the kitchen for what he needed to make the promised meat buns. He would have to be careful with this last bit of meat since there was nothing else left from the original cut. He would have to go to the human realm to get more, which wasn’t an easy task since he would need to get permission to go through a portal. But he would do it because without the meat of some poor victim you would starve. 

He shouldn’t have given you that first taste, but he couldn’t help himself. Gluttony was his sin, and all those who committed crimes of indulgence fell under his purview. He couldn’t help himself when you so innocently looked at that first meal. He wanted to watch you sin, and now he was seeing the consequences of that choice.

But he didn’t regret it. You were still you deep down, even as the hunger began to settle into your soul. Even as your humanity and soul were being eaten away at with each bite you took, he still had no regrets. If anything, seeing you so hungry made him happy. You didn’t need to know what you had done. He would happily keep feeding you, making sure you relied on him to keep you from starving. Maybe someday you would understand what was happening to you, but that time wasn’t now and he wasn’t going to explain it until you were much further along. By that time, you would be all his; one of the creatures that fell under him, filled with never-ending hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this one may not be the most well done. I was trying to describe the kind of symptoms of becoming a Wendigo, but... I guess that unless you know how Wendigo were traditionally described (gaunt figures that looked to be starving and growing in height with each meal) that wouldn't be too obvious.  
> *sighs* I tried.


	5. D - Devotion (Asmo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been running through relationships like crazy and it is breaking your heart. Good thing Asmo is there to comfort you.
> 
> Tags: unhealthy relationship, controlling relationship, gender-neutral reader, yandere(?), not smut

Asmo held you in his arms, rubbing your back and trying to calm your ugly sobbing. It had happened again! How many partners was that now? How many had broken up with you in the last year alone? It felt like you were going through one a month.

"Is it me?" You ask him between broken sobs, "Why do they keep breaking up with me?" You had thought that, after you returned to the human realm for good, you could slip back into your old life. However, it seemed that no matter how you tried to bond with other humans, the bonds never lasted long. Potential romances were the worst.

Asmo lent a sympathetic ear to your plight once again. He was always the one you went to with your relationship issues, no matter what they were. Who better to talk to than the avatar of lust? Surely he had to be the one who would understand you the most. But it broke his heart to see you hurting so much. His poor, sweet human and their broken heart. 

But he had to go in time, even as you sat with a broken, frustrated heart. So he tucked you into bed and let you cry yourself to sleep, wiping away the drying tears. As soon as you passed out, the power used to keep Asmo tethered to the human world vanished along with him. 

He appeared back in his room, a frown across his face. There was nothing he hated more than seeing you so hurt, but, as one of your demons, he had obligations to uphold; things you would never understand. It was because of those obligations that he could understand why your broken heart was a small price to pay to make sure someone unworthy of your love didn't stay in the picture for long. 

Humans were so easy. You were special because you could resist his power to charm, but not every human was so lucky. Making sure those who were unworthy stayed out of your life was as easy as using his powers to show them their heart’s desire, whatever it was they most lusted over. Then, all he had to do was show them that getting involved with you would rob them of that goal. They always chose their lusts over you, as was human nature.

Foolish humans, who traded your pure and innocent love for a small taste of lust and left you behind. It only proved that they didn’t deserve you. They would never be like him, who would put you on a pedestal and do anything to protect you, even if it was from people who would never love you the way he did.

That was fine. It just meant there were fewer people that would get between him and you, and there were more excuses for him to come and be with you. Yes, he would make sure to protect you from all the people that wouldn’t value you as much as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK. The idea of someone controlling your relationships behind your back is unsettling to me. It's not "dark" in the same way as the other chapters, but... *shrugs*


	6. E - Engravings (Satan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you upset Satan, he has to teach you a lesson you will never forget.
> 
> Tags: Blood, claws, cutting, punishment, body writing, pre-pact, gender-neutral reader, not smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally finished E.  
> Now I just need to get through the rest of the alphabet...

The best punishments were slow and agonizing. That was Satan’s belief. A quick swat to the butt, a scolding, a slap to the face? Those were much too fast for the lesson to really stick in the mind. Instead, he preferred the kind of reprimanding that lasted long past the point of memorization. The kind of lessons that left those they were inflicted upon permanently traumatized were the ones that would never be forgotten.

That was his usual Motus Operandi, but you… there must have been something defective inside of your brain. No matter how many times he tried to teach you a lesson, you always managed to find something new to earn his ire. Today it was the way you had been tapping your fingers against the desk while you studied. He just wanted some peace and quiet while he read but you just couldn’t give him that.

So here you were, hands held above your head with Satan’s tail and eyes already filling with tears at knowing exactly what was about to happen to you. No matter how you begged and pleaded for him to show you mercy, he would not be dissuaded from seeing you taught a very important lesson about disturbing his silence.

You visibly flinched when he freed one of your hands to grab at your fingers. The area was so small that he would have to work carefully. Even a single movement from you would ruin his writing.

“Stay still or I will have to start over from the beginning.” That was the only warning you would get before he pressed a claw against the tip of your finger, pressing it in until a bead of blood broke through your skin. 

You managed to hold back the whine threatening to leave your mouth at first, but once he started dragging his claw through your skin you couldn’t help but scream and try to pull away. That ruined the word he was trying to write, and he sighed in annoyance.

Just as he promised, he moved onto your next finger and started the process over again. That started a new series of screams and pleas for him to stop. He ignored each and every one. All you could do was stand there and take whatever he did to you, the sounds of your screams and cries like music to his ears as he carved this lesson into you.

Only when he was done did he pull his claw away, “Read it.”

You hiccuped as you held your hand up to your face, seeing your fingers dripping with flesh blood. Just underneath though were the words Satan had so carefully and painstakingly written into you. It was written in two languages: your native one and the infernal language of demons just below.

You swallowed hard in your throat, “The library is for silence.”

“The other one too.”

You hesitated, knowing that he expected utter perfection as you read the language that was still new to you, “Dtx... qaryuyg az... piy zaqxslx.” You spoke slowly, making sure the words were beyond reproach in their enunciation. 

You could only tell he was pleased with your efforts once he lifted your shirt, exposing a series of raised scars across your torso from his other lessons; ‘Unicorn blood and orc brains do not mix’ (a failed potion), ‘Jokes are only good if they are funny’ (you had asked if being born from Lucifer made Satan his son), and ‘It is rude to ignore someone speaking to me’ (you had forgotten something Satan had told you to do). There were others on other parts of your body as he usually tried to leave them in places that seemed fitting for the crime. 

He found the grouping of seven tallies and quickly scrapped his claw next to them to make the eighth one. It was so quick that you barely even felt it.

There. Now you were eight lessons into becoming less of a frustrating human. Soon, Satan may even find you responsible to deal with. Once you had learned enough lessons, he was sure your behavior would be impeccable and you would never have to be punished like this ever again. Though… if you hadn’t learned after so many of them already, he worried you would be filled with scars long before you got it through that defective human brain of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot explain the number of times I deleted this fic and had to restart is because I hated how it was turning out.  
> As always, feedback and comments are appreciated. Dark isn't my usual wheelhouse, so it's nice to know what works and what doesn't.


	7. F - Fall (Simeon & Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ways to make an angel want to fall...
> 
> Tags: Gender-neutral reader, Voyeurism, Breath Play, Implied drug use, non-consensual drug use, Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I honestly just brain farted on this one. It was originally much, much, much longer and I went "nope" and shortened it. Not sure if it is 'dark' anymore, but it is what it is. I mean, drugging someone is pretty dark.

Simeon knew that what he was watching was wrong. You were panting and moaning, sure, but it was clearly against your own will. Lucifer was stretching your hole wide, a hand wrapped around your throat while your eyes rolled back in your head. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t look away.

“Cum, gonna cum.” Your eyes were glazed over, as you spoke. Your mind was clearly not in your body anymore. Whatever had been done to you to get you to this state had taken over you completely. Now you were nothing more than a warm hole that couldn’t think of anything other than feeling pleasure and being used.

Lucifer didn’t stop his thrusts, even as your walls squeezed around him and you came mindlessly. If anything, he became more forceful, punishing you for daring to find your release before he gave you permission, “Did you really just come? Aren’t you ashamed of enjoying this?”

“Yes, Sir.” You agree. Anything to make him keep using you like this, “I’m ashamed that I enjoy this.”

“You sure don’t act like it. You should really be honest, or else you’re going to confuse our poor guest.” His hand tightened around your throat even more and you hissed, feeling heat rise inside of you, “Why don’t you tell him what you really are.”

“Mhm.” You try to focus your gaze on Simeon in front of you, but you can barely do anything aside from feeling the pleasure of your insides being scraped by Lucifer’s sure girth, “I’m a demon cock whore. All I want is to be fucked. Please, Lucifer. Use my slutty hole all you want just keep fucking me."

Lucifer smirked and looked at Simeon, even as it was clear he was speaking to you, "What about angels?"

"Nnh." Your head was swimming, unable to really process what he was saying. How much crap was in your system that you were still sinking further and further under? You could feel yourself coming again around him, "N-no. Want this..." Yeah, that sounded right. All you wanted was to keep feeling this pleasure.

Simeon could only stare as he heard the way you spoke. He knew this wasn't you. You were being forced to say these things. You were being forced to feel this way. He knew that, but even still... he couldn't help put palm the bulge that was growing between his legs. He wanted to be in Lucifer's place and feel you stretched around him. As he thought that, something inside of him was burning up, spreading through his blood and twisting his insides around. His head felt like it was pulsing and splitting apart, but he still couldn't stop rubbing himself at the sight of you.

He laughed deep in his throat and you could feel as he emptied himself inside of you. His cock twitched a few times before he pulled himself out, letting go of you and causing your body to fall forward lifelessly. You couldn't move anything and you whined. Your hole felt so empty and needy. Someone, anyone, please... you needed to be fucked...

"Aren't you lucky then?" Lucifer finally asked and you barely registered that he was talking, "There are no angels here. Only demons that want to satisfy your slutty hole."

You couldn't understand what he meant until something was shoved in your face. What a pretty cock...

You flicked out your tongue and gave it a tentative lick before wrapping your lips around the tip. Through the haze in your brain, you looked up and saw a pair of eyes peering down at you. They were so pretty, swirling with an array of colors as they decided what they would finally settle on. It was all framed so perfectly against the sight of the fresh horns that had broken through his skull.

You pulled away from him and spread your legs, "Please, Simeon, use me." You begged, living up to your promise to be nothing more than a demon cock whore...


	8. G - Guardian (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Luke wants to do is help keep you safe and happy.
> 
> Tags: not smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what to tag this

_ Don’t ever say anything is wrong. _

“Going back to my normal life has been pretty difficult.” You tell Luke.

Ever since you left the Devildom, you had to go back to your normal human life. You thought it would have been easy, but it turns out that spending so many years away from the human realm made it hard to get back into the swing of things.

Who knew that it would be weird not to have magic and demons and a world-ending crisis around you all the time?

_ Guardian angels are supposed to protect humans. _

“Do you need help?” Luke asks.

He was more than willing to see what he could do to help you. After all, he had promised to be your guardian and if you needed help to get back to your usual life he would do anything.

“No. It’s not like I’m actually struggling with anything. Turns out Mammon can’t manage his own finances, but he sure is helping mine.” You remember that someone had mentioned that humans Mammon took a liking to would come across vast riches. Turns out that was accurate, as you discovered a winning lottery ticket on your first day back. Not bought. _ Found _ .

"So you don’t need any money at least.” He seemed to be staring at the strange foliage around you as you both walked. Anyone looking at you would probably think he was your son and that he was just acting as children do.

_ Luke promised he would protect you. _

“Do you need anything else?” He was feeling like a bad guardian angel, especially since it seemed the demons were still helping you even though they weren’t in the picture anymore. The most you could do these days was call them since they couldn’t leave the Devildom on a whim. Not like Luke who could come down to see you whenever he wanted under the pretense of being your guardian.

“Not really.” You had found a house pretty easily after your winnings and you had more than enough money to never work a day in your life if you didn’t want to, “I think the only thing I need to do is get back in contact with my family, but…” You catch yourself before you can finish the sentence

“But?” You hadn’t been quick enough, clearly.

“It’s nothing, Luke. I promise.” You try to distract him as best as you can.

_ But he’s too young to understand the nuances of what it means to protect someone. _

“I want to help you, though.” He smiles so widely that you are almost fooled.

"I can't-"

His smile quickly turns into a look of disappointment, "It's not good to lie to an angel, especially your guardian angel."

You swallow the lump welling up in your throat, "I just haven't really talked to them since the exchange program started." Maybe if you left it at that he would drop the subject.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk with them? Would that make you happy?"

You smile, sure that you're resolved the issue before it started, "It would. I just have to find the right words to reach out to them with."

It would be until days later that you found out you hadn't dissuaded Luke's plans.

_ So if other people get hurt as a means to protect you, it doesn’t matter. _

You got a call late at night, from a number you knew all the well but hadn't used in years. The last time you spoke to them is when you had that big fight. Your relationship hadn't been the same since then.

You picked up the phone, listening to the voice on the other end and trying to stay polite. However, it didn't take long to figure out what the phone call was about.

Apparently, one of your family members was drifting in and out of consciousness after a sudden accident, and they had started screaming about seeing the holy light and angels telling them their sins. They were insisting on seeing you before it was too late, saying they had wronged you worst of all.

Somewhere, deep down, you knew this was all Luke's doing. The accident, the visions, this very phone call. It was all him pulling some kind of celestial strings in the background, and it mortified you.

No matter what you said, you knew Luke would always do what he thought was best for you. Even if it meant hurting other people or tricking them into doing what he needed of them, it would get done. He had the naive gumption that only children and idiots possessed, and he would see that his duty as your guardian was fulfilled.

_ Never admit when something is wrong… _

_ Because the solution will always be worse. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for the vibe of "blind innocence" and how it can be scary if taken to far, but... Not my forte. But that is why I'm here to learn!


	9. H - Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone always has to get left behind...
> 
> Tags: ghost, angst, alternate timeline, gender-neutral reader, not smut, lesson 16 spoilers, existentialism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out more angst than dark, but... yeah

It wasn’t fair. Nothing about this situation was far! What had they done to deserve this other than not be you!? They had loved just as strongly, had been loved just as thoroughly, and tried just as hard, but it meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. In the end, they were nothing more than just another mistake in the cogs of time’s ever marching clockwork. Why did fate have to end so differently for them than it did you?

All they wanted to do was help the brothers and bring the family back together. They just wanted to find someplace to belong in the crazy dynamic. All they wanted was to help release Belphegor from the attic so the family could come back together and they could all be happy again, but that wasn’t what life had in store for them. Instead, they had been rewarded with a hole through their stomach and their body left in a bloody heap on the floor. Now all they could do was watch helplessly, screaming at their demons and begging the brothers to notice that they were still there. 

But even their mourning hadn’t lasted for long, because from down the stairs came… you, wearing their face and clothing. The only difference was that you were alive and breathing and suddenly had all of their attention on you and you alone. How cruel was fate? To leave them in the lurch and replace them before their body even had time to cool. They weren't even sure they were fully dead yet, given that their spirit still lingered. 

So now here they were, watching as the demons--  _ their _ demons-- gathering around you, as if you were somehow them brought back from death. Only one person was still holding onto them, seeming to mourn them as they were. They wanted to reach out one last time and place their forehead against Mammon’s; their very first pact in this world and their very first friend.

“I’m sorry…” They muttered, just another whisper on the wind as time began to fix itself to correct for the existence of two copies in the same space. Only one was needed, and they weren’t the copy that would make the cut, given they were already at death's door.

It was funny. Dying had been painful, both physically and emotionally. Ceasing to exist? Well, that was disgustingly painless. They almost wished it hurt just to prove they really had been real, but that wasn’t what time or space had in mind for them. No… Only one copy could be true and all others were a redundancy that needed to be purged. Afterward, not a trace of them would be left. Not even a soul to venture to heaven or hell. 

As their body crumbled to dust, they felt nothing at all. No pain, no relief, no fear… absolutely nothing but resignation and dismay. Oh, how cruel time and fate really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think about the poor MC that faded to dust in lesson 16. Like... even if they were near identical to the MC we play as, they were their own person, right? Same with the brothers you left behind. They are not exactly the same as the ones you end up with. The fact that Belphegor-1 and Belphegor-2 react differently to being freed and the circumstances of that freedom are different is enough proof of that. Sorry. I just think about it a lot.


	10. I - Isolation (Barbatos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had this weird nagging feeling all day...
> 
> Tags: Gender-neutral reader, kidnapping, deja vu, time shenanigans, implied suicide, not smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I wrote a thing!

You woke up with a hole in your stomach and feeling like you were going to be ill. It was the kind of feeling you get when you are overly nervous, but on the sickening side. It was probably just nerves, knowing you. After all, it wasn't everyday that Barbatos offered to spend the day with you, showing you the many talents he had squired over the years that made everything so beautiful around him.

So you pushed aside the feeling and readied yourself to see him, leading you to this exact moment where you and he sat in wonder at his work. It was a marvel if ever you had seen one.

He pondered the look on your face, wondering if it was time, "Would you care to see the full extent of my hard work?" He had spent the better part of the last few centuries making sure the garden was a thing of pure beauty. No one could complain about his efforts, "You would be the only one to ever see the entire thing." He had been very careful not to let other venture too far into the place before.

There is a pang at the back of your head, something that feels familiar but distant. It was probably nothing. In fact, it was probably just your eagerness to take him up on his offer, so you nod your head a little too enthusiastically.

He takes you by the hand, pulling you gently to your feet and guiding you through the carefully maintained rows of flowers. They were immaculate, not a leaf or petal out of place. Not a single one showing a sign of wilting or dropping from the weight of their impressively sized heads. It was clear that time and care had been put into this garden.

Something inside of you screamed as he brought you further into the garden. A knot twisted in your stomach, yelling at you to let go of his hand. You had no reason to though. Barbatos was just leading you so you didn’t get lost in these identical rows of foliage.

At least remember the way you came. A voice whispered in your head, prodding at the uneasy feeling that had been building inside of you for a while now. It was strange. You couldn’t explain the feeling, but it refused to disappear. If anything, it grew with each passing moment.

With a lump in your throat, you looked around for any tiny thing that could distinguish one row from the next, but there was nothing. Centuries of effort had resulted in utter perfection that could not be marred by even a stray bit of dust in the wind. Something inside of you sank then -- heavy and sickening -- and you couldn’t explain why.

“Are you interested in them?” He asked you, noticing how you continued to look at each row you passed, “I could show you how to care for them.”

“No,” you admitted, “I was just admiring them.”

“Yes,” he glanced back, his eyes looking over you to determine the meaning hidden behind those words, “I do suppose it is impressive if you have never seen them before.” But you had seen them enough times. Wait, no. This was your first time seeing them. He could have sworn you liked these flowers though. He recalls you being happy to care and tend for them.

There were so many twists and turns and curves in the path you both took. At one point you swore you went in a circle, but it was hard to tell when everything looked exactly the same. That was how it continued until Barbatos finally lead you to, what you must assume, was the heart of this expansive garden. Trees grew just at the edge of a grassy ring, seeming to guard the small wooden cabin that sat in the middle of the clearing. As soon as you saw it, something inside of you snapped.

Run! The voice screamed. This time, you pulled your hand away from Barbatos as your breathing became erratic and your eyes trembled in fear. He only seemed to look at you with cold eyes that appeared tired and disinterested in your antics.

“There’s no point. You’ll just tire yourself out.” He said as if he knew exactly what you were about to do.

But you didn’t listen to his warning. All you could hear was the voice in your head telling you to escape before you got anywhere near that cabin. Something inside of you knew that was the one thing in this world you had to avoid, so you turned away from him and ran as fast as your legs could carry you.

He had no interest in following. He knew where he could find you once the time came. It was always the same spot. No matter how many twists and turns you made, it would never be the correct way out. With the scent of flowers meant to disorientate the mind and no distinguishing features to follow out, you would always just wander in circles until he went to claim you. In the meantime, it was probably best for him to prepare a meal for you. After all, you were always tired once you finally arrived.

While he busied himself, you lived up to his expectation. A helpless human lost in an immaculate maze of perfection. It took no time at all for you to wear yourself out and collapse onto the ground, where he would find you with little effort.

He tilted his head, noting that where you had finally decided to give up was just a centimeter off from where it was the last time you had done this. That was the most progress you had made in a few iterations. He would have to account for that next time.

But that was for next time. For now, he would simply move over to you and help you back to your feet, even as you tried to fight against him. You were too weak to put up any real kind of struggle, however. All you could do was weakly try and plant your tired feet where they were and unsuccessfully ground yourself in place. That was fine. He was used to this and knew how long it would take for you to finally give in. He could wait until that time to bring you with him, even if he wanted to spend as much of what limited time you had left together.

Someday, he would figure out exactly what he needed to do to keep you where he wanted you; all to himself and away from any other prying eyes. He was already up to forty-eight days after so many failed attempts. Hopefully, it would be forty-nine this time before you decided to try and escape in the only way available to you. He was getting oh so very tired of having to mourn your passing before starting over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, the most fun part of this was writing how cold, aloof, and distant Barbatos is about the situation. Such fun.
> 
> Why is he doing this? Ehhh... Not sure. Just wanted to write it.


End file.
